The Cooper who met a Timelord
by marsrich950
Summary: takes place after thieves in time the doctor and Clara go for trip to Paris but bumps into the gang
1. Chapter 1

The Cooper who met a Time Lord

TARDIS.

"Alright Clara where would you like to go next?" The Doctor (a Time Lord) asked to his companion Clara how about france" Clara answerd "alright France it is, but where in france?" "Paris ofcourse" answered Clara "Good bye Coal hill, hello France!" the Doctor fliped switches, pulled levers and the TARDIS made it's classic sound (authors note: it makes a voooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrp VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRP vorp vorp voorrp) suddenly the TARDIS violently thrashes about "Whats happening Doctor!?" "We are being caught in a multiverse part of the time vortex, hold on, ha ha GERONIMO!" (author's note: watch watch?v=6QGbsNIZ-uo [this is the intro, you know just to make it more doctor who like])


	2. a friend in need

The Cooper who met a Time Lord chapter 2

Bentley's pov

paris 2014: It's been a year since Murray and I have seen Sly; We're starting to fear the worse until ( watch?v=3uwJ8BNL33c) we heard something like a loud old engine and than saw a blue box materialize infront of us it said police public call box the doors opened to revealing a man and a girl "Hello." the man said "I'm the Doctor, what's your name?" the man who called himself the Doctor asked "I'm Bentley and this is Murray, you see a friend of ours named Sly Cooper went missing and we're woundering if you would like to help us find where Sly is?" I asked the Doctor "Sly Cooper?" the Doctor asked me "Yes have you by any chance heard of him?" "Heard of him? I'm bloody friends with sneaky yet brilliant mind of his yes, but the question is not where he is, it's about when he is you see he and I have had a quite a few adventures together and besides I've been meaning to lecture that bruja of an ex girlfriend!" "I'm Clara by the way if you've been woundering." stated the girl that was with the Doctor.


	3. Carm meets the Doctor

chapter 3

carmelita's point of view

outside the safe house:

_'so Cooper has a time travler friend he sounnds peachy well accept for the fact he seems realy angry with me.'_ I thought. "Is this a private party or can any one join?" I asked "why would I let you join, you clearly dumped Sly so I'm pretty sure he won't be glad seeing you!" the Doctor viciously yelled at me "Doctor, let give her a chance, she probably wants to give Sly a second chance." said the girl who I believe was named Clara Oswald "Fine but if you even think about arresting Cooper I will leave you stranded where he is, ok?" he asked "Ok." I answerd "Aliright everyone into the TARDIS." the Doctor ordered "The what?" everyone ,but the Doctor and Clara asked "The TARDIS it's my home and time machine it stands for Time And Relative Dimetion In Space that's T.A.R.D.I.S, any other questions? No, then come on!" the Doctor said. My mind was blown by how fast he talked, we all enterd the TARDIS, and vaca sagrada was it big " que es más grande por dentro de lo que es en el exterior!" I said in my native language, stunned by how big it was on the inside "First I haven't heard that before, and second, you speak spanish!?" the Doctor said suprised "Sí!" DARN IT I SHOULD STOP TALKING IN MY NATIVE TOUNGE, IT MAKES ME SEEM LIKE I'M A INTERPOL OFFICER, WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANY OTHER LANGUAGE THAT ISN'T SPANISH!


	4. In the TARDIS

The Doctor's pov

I flipped the flux compositor switch to neutral, typed the location, turned the time flow dials, and reverse the polarity of the TARDIS's neutron flow, then I asked this "When did Sly go missing Inspector Fox ?" "It was August 30th, 2013 why are you asking you tea sipping Britt?" she rudely asked "Do you know who I am? Any idea, what so ever who I am? I am the Doctor scientific advisor of United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, meaning you have no right what so ever to talk to me so disrespectfully!" I shot back Inspector Fox was awestruck, and said "Did you just say United Nations!?" "Yup." I said popping the p at the end "So what's U.N.I.T's purpose?" asked the Spanish fox (Carmelita Fox) "U.N.I.T's purpose is to combat extra terrestrials and super terrorists from taking over the Earth." I explained to her "Did any alien invasions happen?" she asked "Oh you have no idea how many aliens tried taking over the Earth; your ex boyfriend was a member of U.N.I.T." I answered and said.

Carmelita's pov

I can't believe Sly used to be a part of the U.N

"So, why did Sly leave U.N.I.T?" I asked the Doctor "He left because of psychological reasons, it was too much for him, it was my fault really, I thought he use a job, but I didn't realize it would pile over the mental trauma of seeing his parents die before him, I don't mind his current carrier of him being a master thief, probably because he reminds me of when I was younger." the Doctor answered, I couldn't believe it, Sly had mental health issues "What rank was he?" I asked "He was a Sargent; every one called him Sargent Sly J Cooper ,witch was short for sergeant Sylvester James Cooper." the Doctor answered my question in a very kind and fatherly way "You're not from Earth aren't you?" I asked him "No, not really, I'm from the planet Gallifrey of the constellation of Casterbirous." he answered, I wasn't really surprised that he was an alien, but than I realized and asked this "Wait you're an alien right?" "Yes." "Than why do you look Human?" "Actually Humans look Time lord witch is my species." "How are you a part of U.N.I.T if you're an alien?" I asked, and then he answered this "I will go so far to protect Earth, its people, and everyone I love and care for, but I won't commit murder." the Doctor said to me, Clara asked the Doctor this "There was something bad that happened to you wasn't there?" "Yes, there was a war that happened on my home planet, the last great Time War, it was between my people and the Daleks; I had no choice, I had to destroy both sides and let Gallifrey burn, what I did was in the name of peace and sanity, but not in the name of the Doctor." he said breaking into tears, I tried to comfort him saying "It's alright, you did what you had to do, and it's all over." , but he kept crying saying "You don't understand my attempts were in vein the Daleks survived!", but I said "you still kicked their backsides, plus they're probably afraid of you." I said and it worked it cheered him up and he said "Yeah you're right Doctor 1,000,000, Daleks 0! Let's go find Cooper!"

Doctor's pov

I continued entering the calculation sequences and then yelled my famous line "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO!"

author's note: I decided to do this because I like Sly Cooper and I like Doctor Who, so see you next chapter reunion; GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!


	5. Sly and Carm reunite

Sly's pov

ancient Egypt

It's been a year since I've arrived, at least I think it's been a year I'm not sure, hopefully Bentley and Murray will find a way to get me out of here "Oh what am I saying I'm doomed; My luck's crap, my girlfriend dumped me, I saw my parents die in front of me when I was 8 years old, I left U.N.I.T because I got post traumatic stress disorder, because of my family rivalry with Clockwork and the Klaww gang used the remains of Clockwork for their own personal gain witch caused Neyla to become Clock LA and caused Bentley to be paralysed from the waist down, almost get crushed to death by one of Dr. M'S mutants, and to top it off get stuck here because of Le paradox's attempt to get petty revenge over my family framing his dad; let's face Sly you should have stayed a constable at Interpol." I was hopeless until I heard that sound, the very sound that was responsible for me joining U.I.N.T; YES I KNEW IT WAS THE TARDIS MATERIALIZING "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" I yelled, when the TARDIS doors opened I was less than thrilled "Of course, it's you." I should have known it was Carmelita "What do want Inspector; Come to rub in the fact I'm stuck here!" I yelled to her "No, I just want to say I'm sorry and I'm here to bring you back." she as well as apologised to me "I forgive, but I have one question, how did you get here?" "That would be me Sly or Sarge." wait a second, "Doctor!?" "Yes?" "Why did you come here?" I asked "Simple we're going to London England 1940." But you said we're going to France?" "We did Clara, but there is something very important happening."

Clara's point of view

After Sly and Carmelita snogged each other (kissing each other)

"Do you to mind?" I said impatiently _"Sorry!"_ they both said (A.N. **when the text is bold is me flapping my lips or sound effects, when in **_italics _**with **_"_** it means it's too people talking when with**_ ' _**it means people are thinking in their heads**) after we entered the TARDIS and then Sly asks this "If this is an elaborate scheme to get me to rejoin U.N.I.T count me out!" yeah he's definitely not a happy camper when it comes to U.N.I.T "What happened to the clever, nonchalant, smooth talking, charming, and flirtatious Sly I used to love?" "Here's a hint." Oh for the love of god, really their snogging again!

**end of chapter 5**

**hey it's me again hope you enjoyed chapter 5, see you latter in Chapter 6!**


	6. updates

**Aloha, just a quick update, new chapters will come out soon just have faith, I'm just fresh outta ideas so yeah oh and make sure to check out Nixter97 till then.**


	7. recap and recovery

TARDIS.

"Alright Clara where would you like to go next?" The Doctor (a Time Lord) asked to his companion Clara how about france" Clara answerd "alright France it is, but where in france?" "Paris ofcourse" answered Clara "Good bye Coal hill, hello France!" the Doctor fliped switches, pulled levers and the TARDIS made it's classic sound (authors note: it makes a voooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrp VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRP vorp vorp voorrp) suddenly the TARDIS violently thrashes about "Whats happening Doctor!?" "We are being caught in a multiverse part of the time vortex, hold on, ha ha GERONIMO!"

Bentley's pov

paris 2014: It's been a year since Murray and I have seen Sly; We're starting to fear the worse until ( watch?v=3uwJ8BNL33c) we heard something like a loud old engine and than saw a blue box materialize infront of us it said police public call box the doors opened to revealing a man and a girl "Hello." the man said "I'm the Doctor, what's your name?" the man who called himself the Doctor asked "I'm Bentley and this is Murray, you see a friend of ours named Sly Cooper went missing and we're woundering if you would like to help us find where Sly is?" I asked the Doctor "Sly Cooper?" the Doctor asked me "Yes have you by any chance heard of him?" "Heard of him? I'm bloody friends with sneaky yet brilliant mind of his yes, but the question is not where he is, it's about when he is you see he and I have had a quite a few adventures together and besides I've been meaning to lecture that bruja of an ex girlfriend!" "I'm Clara by the way if you've been woundering." stated the girl that was with the Doctor.

chapter 3

carmelita's point of view

outside the safe house:

'so Cooper has a time travler friend he sounnds peachy well accept for the fact he seems realy angry with me.' I thought. "Is this a private party or can any one join?" I asked "why would I let you join, you clearly dumped Sly so I'm pretty sure he won't be glad seeing you!" the Doctor viciously yelled at me "Doctor, let give her a chance, she probably wants to give Sly a second chance." said the girl who I believe was named Clara Oswald "Fine but if you even think about arresting Cooper I will leave you stranded where he is, ok?" he asked "Ok." I answerd "Aliright everyone into the TARDIS." the Doctor ordered "The what?" everyone ,but the Doctor and Clara asked "The TARDIS it's my home and time machine it stands for Time And Relative Dimetion In Space that's T.A.R.D.I.S, any other questions? No, then come on!" the Doctor said. My mind was blown by how fast he talked, we all enterd the TARDIS, and vaca sagrada was it big " que es más grande por dentro de lo que es en el exterior!" I said in my native tounge "First I haven't heard that before, and second, you speak spanish!?" the Doctor said suprised "Sí!" DARN IT I SHOULD STOP TALKING IN MY NATIVE TOUNGE!

The Doctor's pov

I flipped the flux compositor switch to neutral, typed the location, turned the time flow dials, and reverse the polarity of the TARDIS's neutron flow, then I asked this "When did Sly go missing Inspector Fox ?" "It was August 30th, 2013 why are you asking you tea sipping Britt?" she rudely asked "Do you know who I am? Any idea, what so ever who I am? I am the Doctor scientific advisor of United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, meaning you have no right what so ever to talk to me so disrespectfully!" I shot back Inspector Fox was awestruck, and said "Did you just say United Nations!?" "Yup." I said popping the p at the end "So what's U.N.I.T's purpose?" asked the Spanish fox (Carmelita Fox) "U.N.I.T's purpose is to combat extra terrestrials and super terrorists from taking over the Earth." I explained to her "Did any alien invasions happen?" she asked "Oh you have no idea how many aliens tried taking over the Earth; your ex boyfriend was a member of U.N.I.T." I answered and said.

Carmelita's pov

I can't believe Sly used to be a part of the U.N

"So, why did Sly leave U.N.I.T?" I asked the Doctor "He left because of psychological reasons, it was too much for him, it was my fault really, I thought he use a job, but I didn't realize it would pile over the mental trauma of seeing his parents die before him, I don't mind his current carrier of him being a master thief, probably because he reminds me of when I was younger." the Doctor answered, I couldn't believe it, Sly had mental health issues "What rank was he?" I asked "He was a Sargent; every one called him Sargent Sly J Cooper ,witch was short for sergeant Sylvester James Cooper." the Doctor answered my question in a very kind and fatherly way "You're not from Earth aren't you?" I asked him "No, not really, I'm from the planet Gallifrey of the constellation of Casterbirous." he answered, I wasn't really surprised that he was an alien, but than I realized and asked this "Wait you're an alien right?" "Yes." "Than why do you look Human?" "Actually Humans look Time lord witch is my species." "How are you a part of U.N.I.T if you're an alien?" I asked, and then he answered this "I will go so far to protect Earth, its people, and everyone I love and care for, but I won't commit murder." the Doctor said to me, Clara asked the Doctor this "There was something bad that happened to you wasn't there?" "Yes, there was a war that happened on my home planet, the last great Time War, it was between my people and the Daleks; I had no choice, I had to destroy both sides and let Gallifrey burn, what I did was in the name of peace and sanity, but not in the name of the Doctor." he said breaking into tears, I tried to comfort him saying "It's alright, you did what you had to do, and it's all over." , but he kept crying saying "You don't understand my attempts were in vein the Daleks survived!", but I said "you still kicked their backsides, plus they're probably afraid of you." I said and it worked it cheered him up and he said "Yeah you're right Doctor 1,000,000, Daleks 0! Let's go find Cooper!"

Doctor's pov

I continued entering the calculation sequences and then yelled my famous line "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOO!"

author's note: I decided to do this because I like Sly Cooper and I like Doctor Who, so see you next chapter reunion; GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!

Sly's pov

ancient Egypt

It's been a year since I've arrived, at least I think it's been a year I'm not sure, hopefully Bentley and Murray will find a way to get me out of here "Oh what am I saying I'm doomed; My luck's crap, my girlfriend dumped me, I saw my parents die in front of me when I was 8 years old, I left U.N.I.T because I got post traumatic stress disorder, because of my family rivalry with Clockwork and the Klaww gang used the remains of Clockwork for their own personal gain witch caused Neyla to become Clock LA and caused Bentley to be paralysed from the waist down, almost get crushed to death by one of Dr. M'S mutants, and to top it off get stuck here because of Le paradox's attempt to get petty revenge over my family framing his dad; let's face Sly you should have stayed a constable at Interpol." I was hopeless until I heard that sound, the very sound that was responsible for me joining U.I.N.T; YES I KNEW IT WAS THE TARDIS MATERIALIZING "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" I yelled, when the TARDIS doors opened I was less than thrilled "Of course, it's you." I should have known it was Carmelita "What do want Inspector; Come to rub in the fact I'm stuck here!" I yelled to her "No, I just want to say I'm sorry and I'm here to bring you back." she as well as apologised to me "I forgive, but I have one question, how did you get here?" "That would be me Sly or Sarge." wait a second, "Doctor!?" "Yes?" "Why did you come here?" I asked "Simple we're going to London England 1940." But you said we're going to France?" "We did Clara, but there is something very important happening."

Clara's point of view

After Sly and Carmelita snogged each other (kissing each other)

"Do you to mind?" I said impatiently _"Sorry!"_ they both said (A.N. **when the text is bold is me flapping my lips or sound effects, when in **_italics _**with **_"_** it means it's too people talking when with**_ ' _**it means people are thinking in their heads**) after we entered the TARDIS and then Sly asks this "If this is an elaborate scheme to get me to rejoin U.N.I.T count me out!" yeah he's definitely not a happy camper when it comes to U.N.I.T "What happened to the clever, nonchalant, smooth talking, charming, and flirtatious Sly I used to love?" "Here's a hint." Oh for the love of god, really their snogging again!

Doctor's POV

Alright, for I'm actually surprised that Sly and Carmelita have made up so quickly, I mean, a good example of couple's getting in big arguments were Amy and Rory... sigh Amy and Rory, I miss them.

**Finally marsrich950 has returned any ways hope you enjoyed**


End file.
